DREAM FIGHTER (song)
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = DREAM FIGHTER |previous = - |next = Last Around |current track = DREAM FIGHTER}} |font color = white |name = DREAM FIGHTER |image = |kanji name = DREAM FIGHTER |romaji name = DREAM FIGHTER |translation = DREAM FIGHTER |artist = Miyano Mamoru |lyrics = Miyano Mamoru |composition = 小山 寿 |arrangement = Takahashi Kouichirou}} The first track from the single of the same title, sung by Miyano Mamoru. The track was used as the second opening theme for the Tokusatsu Series, Ultraman Retsuden.Mamoru Miyano Official Website (Japanese)generasia Lyrics English = Let’s walk toward our dreams Embracing our light within Let our ultra heart shine Believing in my own strength, Thinking I can do it on my own Acting so arrogant to myself. I wanted to keep fighting But I lost sight of what was important Even then, I kept running to my stage I finally realized my true light To protect is to fight Let’s go to our future Embracing our hopes in our hearts Even if an invisible enemy appears. Let’s start from zero, Let’s fight it with our light Because we are not alone anymore! In this time where you are forbidden to hold your dreams Is that the reason of your tears? But never be afraid to embrace your dreams You may struggle, but keep searching DREAM FIGHTER! Go! Ready ready! Go! We’re looking for our dreams and we’ll never give up! So if you keep looking! Your dream will always shine! Whenever you realize what you want to do Anyone can be a bright hero Hold on to your future Embracing our never changing hope Don’t be afraid to change. The dream that you start from zero Will become a bright star And will shine a light on our future Go! Ready! Baby! Go! We are DREAM FIGHTERS! Fight it! We’re looking for our dreams and we’ll never give up! So if you keep looking down! Go! Ready! Steady! Go! We are DREAM FIGHTERS! I have one more thing I want to tell you To live is to love. Let’s go to our future Embracing our hopes in our hearts Even if an invisible enemy appears Let’s start from zero, Put our light together! Because your future is shining bright! Let us reach our dreams, let it lead to tomorrow…Translation from Laugh&Peace |-| Romaji = Yume ni mukaiarui teikou kaita Hikari wo daite Kagayake Ultra Heart Jibun no chikara shinjite hitori demo dekiru nante Honto kakko tsukete bakari ita Myself Zutto tatakatte takute taisetsu na mono miushinatte Sore demo hashitta My Stage Yatto kidzuita hontou no hikari "Mamoru" koto ga "tatakau" tte koto Ikuze harukana mirai e Kagirinai omoi daite Tatoe mienaiteki ga arawarete mo Zero kara hajimeyou ze Hikari awase Fight it Sou sa bokutachi wa mou Hitori janai kara Yume wo daku koto sae yurusa renai youna jidai ga Kimi no namida wo nagasu no kana? Demo yume wo daku koto wo sou, kowagara nai de Agaki sagashite yuku no sa Dream Fighter Go Ready Ready Go Yeah Looking for yume wo zettai never give up Yeah So kitto akiramenai de sagaseba Wow Zutto shiny Hikari kagayaite iku your dream Yaritai koto wo mitsuketa toki Kitto daremoga kagayaku Hero Tsukame Tashikana mirai o Yuruganai omoi daite Kawatte iku koto ni obiete inai de Zero kara hajimeru yume ga Kirameku hoshi ni natte Kitto bokura no mirai Terashite yuku kara Go Ready Baby Go We are Dream Fighters Fight it Yeah Looking for yume wo zettai never give up Yeah So kitto akiramenai de sagaseba Wow Go Ready Steady Go We are Dream Fighters Mou dake, kimi ni tsutaetai "Aisuru" koto ga "ikiru" tte koto Ikuze harukana mirai e Kagirinai omoi daite Tatoe mienaiteki ga arawarete mo Zero kara hajimeyou ze Hikari awasete Sou sa kimi no mirai wa Kagayaite iru nda Todoke ima ashita e to hibike...JpopAsia |-| Kanji = 夢に向かい歩いて行こう 描いたヒカリを抱いて 輝け ULTRA HEART 自分の力信じて 一人でもできるなんて ほんとカッコつけてばかりいた MYSELF ずっと戦っていたくて 大切なもの見失って それでも走った MY STAGE やっと気づいた本当のヒカリ 「守る」ことが「戦う」ってこと 行くぜ!遥かな未来へ! 限りない想い抱いて たとえ見えない敵が現れても ゼロから始めようぜ! ヒカリ合わせ FIGHT IT! そうさ僕たちはもうひとりじゃないから 夢を抱くことさえ許されないような時代が 君の涙を流すのかな? でも夢を抱くことを そう、怖がらないで 足掻き探してゆくのさ DREAM FIGHTER! GO! Ready Ready! GO! yeah! looking for 夢を絶対 never give up!(yeah!) so きっと諦めないで探せば!(wow!) ずっと shiny ヒカリ輝いていく your dream! やりたいことを見つけたとき きっと誰もが輝く HERO 掴め!確かな未来を! 揺るがない想い抱いて 変わっていくことに怯えていないで ゼロから始める夢が きらめく星になって きっと僕らの未来 照らしてゆくから GO! Ready! Baby! GO! We are DREAM FIGHTERS! Fight it! yeah! looking for 夢を絶対 never give up!(yeah!) so きっと諦めないで探せば!(wow!) GO! Ready! Steady! GO! We are DREAM FIGHTERS! もうひとつだけ、君に伝えたい 「愛する」ことが「生きる」ってこと 行くぜ!遥かな未来へ! 限りない想い抱いて たとえ見えない敵が現れても ゼロから始めようぜ! ヒカリ合わせて! そうさ君の未来は 輝いているんだ 届け今…、明日へと、響け… Video |track name = DREAM FIGHTER |file link = }} References Navigation Category:Music Category:Miyano Mamoru Category:DREAM FIGHTER (songs)